The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to security management of mobile devices and improving productivity when using mobile devices and/or applications.
Mobile Application Management (MAM) may involve security measures to protect applications and data on mobile devices. For example, an enterprise may adopt policies that include restrictions on invoking certain applications or accessing certain types of data or files to ensure that sensitive information is not compromised. These restrictions may include operation limitations, geo fence limitations, time of day/week limitations, and access limitations. The policies may also include requirements that various applications and/or other software components, such as operating systems, be upgraded before certain applications and/or data can be used. While such policies have a valid purpose in enhancing the security of mobile devices, the policies may be conceived and implemented with little input or participation of the end user. A MAM administrator when creating a policy may not be aware that the policy may negatively impact and/or prevent one or more end-users from doing their work. Conversely, when an end-user is planning work that involves using applications, content, and/or data that are under MAM management or supervision, the end user may not be aware that such work may be affected by one or more MAM policies.